Systems of this kind permit bringing certain media, which are ingredients of separate containers, into contact or to mix them via the connection system. Such processes are carried out widely in the medical and pharmaceutical fields for the purpose of providing preparations that have at least two separate components that have to be mixed prior to their use. A particularly widespread field of application concerns the production of preparations for parenteral application for medical or diagnostic purposes. In the production of preparations for infusions, for example in an infusion bottle, it is often necessary to add to the solvent that is present in the infusion bottle, such as water, an isotonic saline solution, a glucose solution, a Ringer's lactate solution or such like, a drug, for example an antibiotic, in liquid or powder form, which needs to be mixed with the solvent or dissolved therein. Particularly in the medical field, it is critical that errors are avoided in this process. These errors are described in detail, for example, by E. A. Flynn et al. in “Observational Study of Accuracy in compounding IV mixtures at five hospitals” (Am J Health-Syst Pharm Vol 54, Apr. 15, 1997, 904-912) on page 906. According to this publication, they include among others: wrong drugs, wrong dosage, wrong solvent volume, wrong solvent composition, and wrong reconstitution process. Moreover, Richard Bateman et al. point out in the publication “Errors associated with the preparation of aseptic products in UK hospital pharmacies . . . ” (Qual Saf health care 2010; 19: e 29) and D. H. Cousins et al. in the publication “Medication errors in intravenous drug preparation and administration . . . ” (Qual Saf Health Care 2005; 14: 190-195) the current shortcomings concerning medical safety in parenteral applications.
Moreover, for logistical reasons, the different components of the drug being stored separately from each other is particularly desirable, if the component has to be kept chilled. Chilling is often the case with sensitive biotechnological products, which have to be dissolved prior to parenteral administration as infusion to avoid having to extend the cold chain to the solvent.